A Day At The Fair
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: One shot about when Edward and Bella go to the fair. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I am stuck on my other story I decided to write this for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Edward is a vampire and Bella is human just so you know! Happy reading! (:**

**Edward POV**

A Day At The Fair!

"Come on love! We are here!" I shook Bella's tiny frame lightly. She had fallen asleep on the way here. By 'here' I mean the fair the visits once a year and Bella has been under a lot of pressure lately so I thought that this would be a good way for her relax and have a little fun.

"Huh?" I heard her sweet voice say still a little groggy with sleep. I turned my head back to her and crooked smile I knew she loved. "At the fair. Come on! You are going to love it!" I said excitedly. She gave me a cute grin and jumped out of the car with me following quickly after her. When I reached her I slipped my hand into hers intertwining our fingers together. It was ten in the morning and the fair didn't close till midnight so we could stay all day.

I looked down at my angel to look at her beautiful face. She looked so adorable today. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts, a plaid button down short and a pair of old beat up converse. She had her hair down around her face with her bangs pinned back form her forehead. I didn't need Jasper to tell me how happy she was since I was looking at her face. She was practically glowing. She was so beautiful it hurts sometimes.

"Edward its our turn!" Bella's voice called me from my thoughts. I shook my head and stepped up to pay pulling

out my wallet at the same time.

"How much?" I asked the girl at the desk politely.

"Forty dollars." She said in a bored voice looking up. Her eyes widened as soon as her eyes landing on me. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. It didn't take long for her thoughts to start assaulting me.

_Hella handsome. Today must be my lucky day. Who is that girl her is with. It must be his sister. She is so ugly. It won't take long for him to dump me as soon as he sees me smile. He will leave that snank in a minute. _

I had to bite back a growl at her thoughts. If anyone was the snank her it is clearly her. She smiled what she thought was seductivily I guess and pushed out her chest. She took the money slowly and pulled out two wristbands for us.

"Why don't you go first baby." I gave her a grin. She looked at me confusedly for a second before I gave her a little wink. She smiled back getting the message.

" I think I will." She held out her wrist and the girl took it lightly grimacing as if she had some disease on her skin. Again I had to hold back an eye roll. Bella snacked her hand back as soon as the girl had the bracelet in place then turned to me with that same messed up smile in place.

"Your turn." She purred at me. She really can't take a hint can she? I put my hand out slowly for her and she didn't waste anytime grabbing it. I didn't hold back my eye roll this time. Like I would ever go for someone like her. She took her time getting the braclet in place and the attaching the end. I had to restrain myself from using my vampire speed to snatch my hand back. Bella wouldn't have liked that very much. I grabbed Bella by the waist and all but hauled her away from that girl.

She let out a giggle out at my actions. "Was her thoughts really that bad?" he managed to get out through her fit of laughter. I pulled us to a stop in front of the bumper cars.

"Yes Bella. Yes it was." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes at me. Without another word she pulled me into the line with the bumper cars to start off the day. After that I seemed to just go on and on. I couldn't complain though. I was having just as much fun a Bella was. We rode Round up, Gravitron, Scrambler, and a lot more. Plus we played a lot of those games where you have to pay money. She tired to do the water gun one but she couldn't get her aim right. She pouted after the third time of losing.

She pouted even more when I won on the first try but she stopped when I gave her the giant teddy bear I got as a prize. It was pretty amusing seeing her carrying a bear almost as big as her. We were both having so much fun that we completely lost track of time. It was almost seven now.

"Lets go get something to eat love. You have to be hungry." I told her. At the same moment her stomach let out a growl.

"You're right." She smiled sheepishly. I laughed and took her hand pulling her over to a snack bar that had benches you could sit out in front of it. She order nachos, fires, and a super-size coke claiming she needed lots of food since she was a growing girl. Over the last few weeks she had become more tolerate of me spending my money on her which I was glad of.

"Whatever you say so." I teased her. Her only response was to stick out her tongue out at me. I slung an arm over her shoulder and began to play with her hair loving the feel of it on my fingers.

"Thank you for bringing me today day Edward. I had so much fun!" Bella smiled brightly at me. I smiled back happy she had such a good time.

"You are very welcome. I am glad you had as much fun me." I gave a chaste kiss on the lips. She grinned and gave me a kiss back on the cheek before going back to her food.

"Bella?" A voice hollered. Oh please don't let that annoying voice be who I think about it is. I looked up only to see Mike Newton striding toward us. There went my good day. I glanced at Bella to see she had a her nose scrunched up in distaste. I leaned in and put my lips directly at her ear.

"Think if we run now we can loose him?" She laughed a playfully slapped my chest.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here?" He smiled at her while her took a seat across from her.

"Me and Edward are just enjoying the fair." Mike glanced at me. _Of course she is here with Cullen. Why wouldn't she be? I mean it seems lately wherever he is seems to be she is right there beside him. How am I supposed to let her see that I am better than him if he never leaves her alone?_

I tuned out of his head not wanting to hear no more of his thoughts. He was just about to say something back when we both heard an nasally voice holler out from somewhere. "MIKE! Where did you go?"

Mike gulped and hastily got up and ran for the men's bathroom. Me and Bella both let out a laugh before getting up and throwing her food away. I pulled out my phone to check the time only to discover it was almost eight. Bella would have to be home soon.

"Well, we have time for one more ride before we have to leave. What will it be?" She gave me a cute grin before grabbing my hand and towing me off toward the one ride we haven't rode yet. The Ferris Wheel.

"Lets go!" She told me pulling me in line. There was a few people ahead of us so we had to wait a little bit before our turn. Bella was bouncing on the balls of her feet the whole time. When it was finally our turn I had to hold Bella back from rushing past the control person. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I the ride started slowly as Bella laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped a arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me enjoying her warmth.

I heard her let out a sigh of contentment. "This has been the most perfect day Edward. I hope we can do this again soon." I gave out a soft laugh.

"As soon as the fair comes back again we will come back. Maybe next time we can bring the whole family." She grinned in the darkness no doubt enjoying that idea.

"Yeah! I can't wait for another day at the fair!" I said excitedly to me.

"Me neither love. Me neither.'

**A/N:**

**Well there it is! I am sorry if Edward and Bella were a little OCC in this one-shot! I tired to keep them how I thought they would act! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I LOVE to know what my readers think!**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
